Ghi Kerz-Tak
"The two elements of dark & light need to be together in order for life to be balanced. That is what my family has had in their bodies for almost 200 years. My son possesses both sides as well, but the strongest. The strongest of my whole family is my son. It is incredible how he surpassed the power of me, his father, and of his mother. He makes me proud. It is rather incredible" -Ghi Kerz-Tak, Jedi Master Ghi Kerz-Tak, nicknamed 'Savage, '''by his wife Juli, was a Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak and notable Jedi Master, who lived during the final years years of the Galactic Republic. He remained neutral during the time of the Clone Wars, and previously in life he had lived on Coruscant, which was where he met his wife Juli Hig, who was a Dathomirian Zabrak, only to later return to their homeworld of Dathomir, where they gave birth to two boys. The two were Clay Kerz-Tak, and Kol Kerz-Tak. Ghi was a master of the Juyo form, Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V,Niman, and Teräs Käsi. Like his wife, Ghi possessed the abilities of both the light side and dark side, since his grandfather and grandmother were previously Sith Lords. Ghi was powerful in the Force and in lightsaber combat, but his son Kol became the strongest member of the family, thus became surprised to see that his youngest son heavily surpassed his power. Ghi didn't rejoin the Republic until the creation of the New Republic and fought in his first war which was the Yuuzhan Vong War. He was the uncle of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Kerz-Tak and of Kol Tano, who sadly fell to the dark side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith. He was also the father-in-law of Ahsoka Tano, who became the wife of his son Kol Kerz-Tak. Ghi said once that his son Kol Kerz-Tak made a good match with Ahsoka Tano, and thus were a good couple. Unlike his son Kol, Ghi was never corrupted or possessed by a Sith spirit. Along with his wife they only would take care of Kol for five years, due to the fact he was taken to the Jedi Temple by Jedi Master Shaak Ti, to which they had agreed. He wouldn't see his son, until the time of Order 66, which brought him great pain. Not much info is known on Ghi, because he remained hidden foralmost 40 years with his wife. The only info known is from his younglings years, until he became Jedi Master, and once he reappeared during the creation of the New Jedi Order. One known fact was that he assisted his son's wedding which was Kol. Just like his son Kol, Ghi had a Prosthetic limb, but the difference was that Ghi had it on his left hand. However not much info is known on Ghi, because he was secret and since most of the Republic records on him were destroyed during Order 66. Birth and early years Ghi Kerz-Tak was born on Dathomir in 75 BBY to Hy Kerz-Tak and Alicia. Ghi would live with his parents for ten years because they were killed in an accident while testing out a starship that they built. Left as an orphan, Ghi wandered around Dathomir where he would meet Grand Jedi Master Yoda, who sensed his Force Sensitivity after he Force pushed a Zabrak asassian into a stone boulder, which killed him on impact. Yoda would then take him to the Jedi Temple to train him. Ghi showed control with a lightsaber, to which shocked many Jedi, which concluded that he was previously trained, but they didn't know who, but Yoda stated that he was trained by his parents who were sadly killed. Ghi asked Yoda how he knew, and Yoda answered that he could feel the saddness in his heart, because Ghi had seen his parents died. Ghi was first trained in the ways of the Jar'Kai, to which he wielded his father and mother's lightsabers. Around the year of 57 BBY, Ghi was moved to the rank of Padawan by Yoda, after having increased quickly in skill and strength in the Force. Ghi pretty muched during this time trained with other Younglings and Padawans, but met his first challenge ever, which led him to the course of being a Jedi Knight. One time Ghi was sent on a mission to check a recent problem in one of the planets located in the Outer Rim. The name of the planet is unknown. He met a Sith Lord for the first time to which proceeded on the attempt to kill him. The Sith Lord was a Human Male, who identified himself as Darth Gyt. Ghi showed impressive skills against the Sith, but felt the power of the dark side around him. Surprising the Sith, Ghi unleashed Force Lightning at it, temporarily paralyzing it. He knew that this Sith was a danger to the Republic and Jedi Order, and had to find a way to defeat him. However it wasn't as easy than he had already known. Ghi lost his left hand in the process, thus relying only on his right hand, to which he was successful in kinng Gyt, by using the lightsaber technique of ''sai tok. He would later return to the Temple, saying what caused the problem. Amazed at what he did Ghi, unknwon to himself had passed the Jedi Knight Trials, and was granted the title of Jedi Knight. Passing the Jedi Knight Trials Some time after the mission Ghi was now a Jedi Knight after passing the Jedi Knight Trials. He knew that his purpose was to defend the peace, but he also felt that there was gonna be a time where Sith ruled the galaxy, but he hoped it wouldn't come true. Yet not much info is knopwn about Ghi, due to loss of Republic records. Meeting Juli Hig At some point during 50 BBY, Ghi met a female Dathomirian Zabrak by the name of Juli Hig, who was also Force Sensitive like him, and possessed both sides of the Force, because her great-grandparents were Sith Lords, but redeemed themselves and became Jedi. He was surprised that her family lineage was a little similar to that of his. As time passed the two started to fall in love with each other, until there came a time where they decided to marry each other, which they did in secret. Though married, the two still served the Jedi Order and went on numerous missions for the Republic, until 42 BBY. It was then when the two decided to leave, but had to wait a year for it. Title of Jedi Master Almost half a year later, Ghi received the title of Jedi Master by Yoda, who was a Grand Jedi Master at the time. Juli also received this title only a month later. It was then when Ghi told Yoda that he was living to live on his homeworld of Dathomir. Yoda answered that he knew he was gonna live with Juli, and that he would accept it, for it was time he returned to his homeworld. Ghi thanked his master, but before leaving Yoda said that he sensed his future. Ghi asked what it was, and Yoda answered that his youngestson would be the strongest of his family, but the oldest would fall. Upon hearing this, Ghi said he would take it under consideration. Ghi then departed. Leaving the Jedi Order After a brief conversation with Yoda, Ghi left with his wife Juli to Dathomir, but promised that they would return and said they would always have allegiance to the Jedi Order. However the return wouldn't be fulfilled, because of the fall of the Republic during Order 66. Once they arrived on Dathomir, the two started their family life. Birth of Clay Kerz-Tak In 41 BBY, around 10 months after they left Coruscant, Ghi's wife Juli gave birth to their first son Clay Kerz-Tak. Clay would become the only member from their family, at this time to become a Sith Lord, as the first time in years. Clay was pretty much However Ghi and Juli would only be with their son for six years. Birth of Kol Kerz-Tak In 36 BBY, Ghi would have his second son with Juli, who would be named Kol Kerz-Tak, and thus become the most powerful and strongest of his family.This brought jealously to his older son Clay, but he told Clay that it was nothing to be jealous of, for one day his power would be equal to his younger brother Kol. Ghi felt that his son was strong in both sides of the Force, and showed it a year after his birth. Clay Kidnapped Son departs Order 66 and Reunion with Kol Training the son Marriage of a Son Final depature of Kol Reunion with the Son and Joining the New Republic Joining the New Republic Civil War on Dathomir Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Zabraks Category:Jedi Master